sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
New York Comic Con
|organizer = ReedPOP, a division of Reed Exhibitions and Reed Elsevier "New York Comic Con is Back After Shift from Spring to Fall", Publishers Weekly, Sept. 21, 2010. Retrieved 2012-3-18. |filing = For-profit |attendance = 180,000 in 2016 |website = New York Comic Con New York Anime Festival }} cosplayer at the 2018 event]] The New York Comic Con is an annual New York City fan convention dedicated to Western comics, graphic novels, anime, manga, video games, cosplay, Why We Go To NYCC|date=2018-09-26|work=Cosplay News Network|access-date=2018-10-10|language=en-US}} toys, movies, and television. It was first held in 2006.Thomases, Martha (September 7, 2008). "Interview: Harry N. Abrams’ Charles Kochman". ComicMix. History The New York Comic Con is a for-profit event produced and managed by ReedPOP, a division of Reed Exhibitions and Reed Elsevier, and is not affiliated with the long running non-profit San Diego Comic-Con, nor the Big Apple Convention, later known as the Big Apple Comic-Con, owned by Wizard Entertainment. ReedPOP is involved with other events, including Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) and PAX Dev/PAX East/PAX Prime. ReedPop and New York Comic Con were founded by Greg Topalian, former senior vice president of Reed Exhibitions. The first con was held in 2006 at the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center. Due to Reed Exhibitions' lack of experience with comic conventions (they primarily dealt with professional trade shows prior to 2006), attendance was far more than anticipated, and the main exhibition hall could only hold 10,000.Comics in Context #123: NY Comic-Con 2006, IGN, March 6, 2006. Retrieved 2012-2-28. Despite crowding on Friday afternoon, tickets continued to be sold due to low pre-reg numbers (4,500), and the non-counting of professionals and exhibitors. The main exhibition hall hit capacity Saturday morning and was locked by the fire marshals until people left, with the lockdown ending in the afternoon. Major guests, including Kevin Smith and Frank Miller, could not enter the main hall.REPORT: New York Comiccon 2006 , popimage. Retrieved 2012-2-28. The line to enter the convention wrapped around the building with waits of two hours to enter, and many were turned away.New York Comic-Con – The Show & The Crowds, Comicbookresources.com, Feb. 26, 2006. Retrieved 2012-2-28. Ticket sales for Sunday were suspended.NY Comic-Con Suspends Ticket Sales on Sunday, Comicbookresources.com, Feb. 25, 2006. Retrieved 2012-2-28. Reed announced that additional space would be acquired for the 2007 show. The second con was held in 2007, with the convention organizer booking double the floor space than the previous year's space, and moving to the upper level of the Javits Center.NYCC--They All Got In, ICv2, Feb. 26, 2007. Retrieved 2012-3-17. The show on Friday was again only open to industry and press until 4 p.m., when it opened to the public."News: New York Comic Con 2007 Wrap-Up", Fan Cinema Today, Feb. 25, 2006. Retrieved 2012-3-17. Due to better planning, advance ticket sales were controlled, and the convention sold out for Saturday.NYCC: Can you get in Saturday??? , ICV2, Feb. 24, 2007. Retrieved 2012-3-17. Lines started forming at midnight Saturday to enter the convention, and by Saturday morning, there was a 2-hour wait in 20 degree temperatures to enter.NYCC Half-mile long lines in 20 degree temp, ComicMix, Feb. 24, 2007. Retrieved 2012-3-17. Crowding was a problem in the Artists Alley, which was off the main convention floor, causing it to be moved to the main floor for 2008.Reid, Calvin. "Indie Outreach and More for NYCC 2008". Publishers Weekly. August 27, 2007. Retrieved March 5, 2010. The American Anime Awards, hosted by New York Comic Con, was held on February 24 at the New Yorker Hotel, during the Comic Con.A Backstage Guide to the American Anime Awards, Animenewsnetwork.com, Feb. 28, 2007. Retrieved 2012-3-17. The third con held in 2008 moved to April, continued to grow (expanding space by 50%), and occupied most of the main level in the Javits Center. Stan Lee was awarded the inaugural New York Comics Legend Award at the Times Square Virgin Megastore before the Comic Con.NYCC: The New York Comics Legend Award, Edrants, April 18, 2008. Retrieved 2012-3-18. Kids' Day programming was added to the convention on Sunday with the help of Kids's Comic Con."NYCC Adds Kids Day', ICv2, Oct. 1, 2007. Retrieved 2012-3-18."Kids, Parents Turnout for Kids Comic-Con 2008" , Publishers Weekly, April 1, 2008. Retrieved 2012-3-18. The fourth con held in 2009 returned to February and featured a charity art auction to support The Hero Initiative."Hero Initiative's New York Comic Con Auction", Publishers Weekly, Jan 16, 2009. Retrieved 2012-3-18. Due to scheduling conflicts with the Javits Center for spring dates and the creation of the Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo by Reed, New York Comic Con was moved to October for Halloween starting in 2010.Reed Announces Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo, ICv2, Feb. 2, 2009. Retrieved 2012-3-18. The New York Anime Festival, previously a separate event created by Reed, was also merged into Comic Con.Aoki, Deb. "NY Comic-Con and NY Anime Festival to Combine Shows in 2010" About.com. September 10, 2009 Registration for the combined events was 190 percent ahead of 2009's numbers, convention space was increased by an additional 40 percent, and the anime festival was moved to the lower level of the Javits. The main floor of the convention center was split by a large construction area due to repairs to the Javits Center. Intel Extreme Masters Global Challenge – New York took place in Comic Con 2011. It featured eSport tournaments for games such as StarCraft II, League of Legends, and Counter-Strike.IEM New York Official Site In 2011, the convention was expanded to four days. The first day of the convention was initially limited to press, professionals, and fans that purchased a four-day pass. This changed in 2013, when single day Thursday passes were put on sale for the first time. With this addition, attendance at New York Comic Con grew to over 130,000, which placed the attendance of the convention on par with San Diego Comic-Con for the first time ever. In 2014, NYCC's attendance reached 151,000, surpassing SDCC to become the largest comic book convention in North America; the latter is unable to grow further due to venue capacity limits and an attendance cap of 130,000. In 2016, it was announced that everyone attending NYCC 2016 would be required to complete a "Fan Verification" profile. The event organizers explained that this step was implemented in an attempt to reduce the amount of scalpers and resellers who purchase tickets. Fan Verification would only be open from May 20 - June 14, and tickets purchased could only be assigned to someone with a profile. It was also announced that NYCC would no longer be selling VIP tickets, and that show tickets would not be sold at any retailers or events leading up to NYCC 2016. In 2017, the sale of 3-day and 4-day passes to the event were discontinued. Only single day Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Sunday kids tickets would be sold for the event. In 2018, the event organizers announced a partnership with Anime Expo for show called Anime Fest @ NYCC X Anime Expo. The four-day event would be held at Pier 94 in New York City, concurrent with the NYCC convention dates. Location and dates New York Anime Festival The New York Anime Festival was an anime and manga convention held annually from 2007 to 2011 at the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center on the West Side of Manhattan in New York City. Produced by Reed Exhibitions, the people behind New York Comic Con, the inaugural event was held from December 7 through December 9, 2007. Starting in 2010 the New York Anime Festival has been held with the New York Comic Con, bringing the two cultures together."NYCC Fan FAQs" . accessed October 18, 2011. In 2012, the New York Anime festival was absorbed into Comic Con. Event history Eastern Championships of Cosplay The Eastern Championships of Cosplay have been held at New York Comic Con since 2014. They are one of the stops in ReedPOP's global Crown Championships of Cosplay circuit. The top three winning cosplayers receive cash prizes and the overall winner, the Eastern Champion, is entered into the final held at Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo. Costumes are judged in four skill categories and then in an overall category. The skill categories are: * Needlework * Armor * FX (including animatronics, prosthetics, and other effects) * Larger than Life Winners File:New York Comic Con 2014 - Dragon Rider (15335764989).jpg|Michael Wong (2014) File:New York Comic Con 2015 - Hulkbuster (21483182213).jpg|Thomas DePetrillo (2015) File:New York Comic Con 2016 cosplay (30228491385).jpg|Rachel Sanderson (2016) File:Jacqueline Collins (2017).jpg|alt=Jacqueline Collins (Alchemical Cosplay)|Jacqueline Collins (2017) Gallery Image:4.20.08DavidLloydbByLuigiNovi.JPG|''V for Vendetta'' artist David Lloyd at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08DannyFingerothByLuigiNovi.JPG|Danny Fingeroth at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08DarwynCookeByLuigiNovi.JPG|''DC: The New Frontier'' artist Darwyn Cooke at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08IvanReisByLuigiNovi.JPG|''Green Lantern'' artist Ivan Reis at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08JerryOrdwayByLuigiNovi.JPG|Artist Jerry Ordway at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08WaltSimonsonByLuigiNovi.JPG|''Thor'' writer/artist Walt Simonson at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08RagsMoralesByLuigiNovi.JPG|''Identity Crisis'' artist Rags Morales at the April 2008 convention. Image:4.20.08SimoneBianchiByLuigiNovi.JPG|Italian artist Simone Bianchi at the April 2008 convention. File:SpotnitzandCarter.jpg|New York Comic Con during the X-Files autograph session with Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz, creators of The X-Files. Image:Comic con clay.jpg|''Watchmen'' photographer Clay Enos at the February 2009 convention. Image:Comiccon 21.jpg|Eisner Award Hall of Fame member Jim Steranko at the February 2009 convention. Image:NEW-GEN Creators and Mark Hamill.jpg|''NEW-GEN'' Creators J.D. Matonti, Chris Matonti, and Julia Coppola with NEW-GEN Creative Consultant Mark Hamill at the October 2011 convention. See also *Big Apple Comic Con *Oz Comic Con *Comic Art Convention *Phil Seuling References External links *New York Comic Con website *Official Mobile App *New York Anime Festival website *ReedPOP Category:Comics conventions in the United States Category:Multigenre conventions Category:October events Category:Festivals in New York City Category:Annual events in New York City Category:Recurring events established in 2006 Category:2006 establishments in New York City Category:Culture of Manhattan Category:Conventions in New York City